The Fallen Prince and His Unlikely Friends
by StalkSongGo55
Summary: An AU story where Aikka adjusts to life on Earth while his home is invaded by the Crogs. He has to hide even though he doesn't want to. So much was taken from him, yet he can't do anything about it. Not by himself. The humans though, aren't making things better for him. At least not all of them are jerks.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello to whoever is left still into this fandom!**

 **I tried to resist, but I could not. I just HAD to write a fic of what happens to be my most favorite show in my childhood! Even today I still love it!**

 **Compared to most fics I've seen in this fandom, in this site, this is gonna be a little different, a concept I haven't seen anyone do yet. My only excuse is because I wanna see Aikka hurt. There's something weird about me wanting to hurt my favorite characters. I don't know why. I'll try to not make this too angsty :D**

 **This is AU and I do not own the original show!**

Chapter 1: This is His New Life

It's the same morning just like any other. Aikka would wake up to a pounding headache.

They would only occur after having a nightmare, which unfortunately happens more often than the young Nourasian would like. Deftly, he reaches for the small bottle of painkillers that sat on his nightstand, sighing when he realizes he would need to buy more, seeing the container almost empty. The Earthean method of healing is rather different than that of his home world, probably even less effective. That, or his nightmares and headaches are becoming more stubborn to a point where mere pills are no longer enough to quell them.

It's not like he has a choice. He'd rather not see a doctor, for a variety of reasons. Besides, they're just headaches, annoying headaches, but just headaches. He'll live.

With that in mind, he unscrews the cap and pops two tablets into his mouth, swallowing them dry. While waiting for the effects to kick in, he reaches for his glasses and puts them on before slowly moving out of bed. It's early, he could tell, without having to look at the time, by the navy blue with just a tinge of red and purple from outside his window. He still has a few hours before he should head for school, but there's no way he could go back to sleep, not after that nightmare. So he gets dressed, wearing a simple long sleeved tunic top, three-quarter khaki pants and brown sandals, then packs all the necessities he needs for his classes before exiting his room.

He steps quietly through the halls, knowing there are two other occupants in the household still asleep at this time. Treading down the steps to the bottom floor, the young Nourasian weaves through the semi-dark space, dodging potted plants and flowers placed all around, creating a small indoor garden Aikka always found rather calming. He exits through the backdoor and is met with another garden just as vast and beautiful as the one inside; especially with the way the plants glow with the ending nightfall and the coming of the rising sun.

Taking in the sight and finally feeling the headache start to vanish, he walks through the garden and to a wooden stable located at the very back of the yard. It's a rather large one, larger than the stables humans use for their mounts. That's because inside the stable houses a very special friend who's been with Aikka since he was young.

Since way before they got in this predicament.

He peeks inside to find his Nourasian beetle, expecting him to be sound asleep like the others, wide awake and giving him a welcoming screech. Aikka smiles.

"Good morning G'dar. I was hoping you'd still be sleeping." He walks over and gently pats the beetle's head. G'dar nudges into the warm touch of his master. He then gives off a light, sorrowful, clicking sound which catches the Nourasian off guard for a moment before smiling again. Sometimes he forgets his beetle can sense his mood; it comes with the bond they share.

"I'm fine G'dar. I just had another one of those… dreams." Not really a dream, more like a memory, a very horrible one, one that still haunts him to this day. G'dar seems to understand as he nudges into his hand more and gives another light sound.

"I know. I miss our home too, but as much as it hurts, we have to stay here. We gave our word." Though he was saying this to G'dar, the words were made as more of a reminder to himself.

' _You must hide and remain hidden. Under no circumstances should you come back to Nourasia.'_ A voice he remembers too well tells him. ' _On Earth you are given a purpose. Once you fulfill it, everything will be right again, an oath from the spirits.'_

The voice trembles as she says her final words. ' _Your life is precious now. From this moment on, you are the last heir to the throne.'_

Aikka shakes his head to wake himself before he delves deeper into those memories. It hurts indeed, but he has to move forward. It's the only thing he can do despite his knightly instincts screaming at him to go back home and help defend his planet like he should. But if he dies then Nourasia would really be in peril.

And the Crogs would win.

Giving G'dar one last pat, he settles down on a soft bush of hay and assumes his meditating position. Legs crossed and eyes closed, he tries to clear his mind, letting the sounds of rustling leaves, singing birds, and G'dar's breathing fill it instead. Soon, his muscles relax and all his senses become potent.

Time flies but he hardly notices.

.. … ..

About an hour later, a figure peeks into the stable. A small child, between the ages of eight and nine with spiky blond hair and a pair of goggles supported around the top of his head. He had on a jersey shirt, baggy three-quarter pants and sports gloves. Blue eyes spot Aikka meditating near G'dar, something he always does whenever he's up early. The boy grins, promising nothing but mischievous intent.

G'dar takes notice of him and the boy motions the beetle to be silent. He could've sworn he saw the beetle roll its eyes at him before lightly dozing off again. Oh well, he has a mission to fulfill and this time, he will accomplish it! Carefully, he tiptoes quietly over to the meditating Nourasian, making sure this time that his footsteps are feather light and undetectable and his breathing shallow. Once he was close enough to his target, he reaches inside one of his belt pouches to take out a black marker. Holding back a snicker, he pops open the cap and the tip of the ink was merely centimeters away from Aikka's face.

"Nice try Finn. A valuable effort."

" _Oh come on!_ " The boy whines and plops onto the ground in defeat.

Aikka opens his eyes and with a smile he watches the boy lay motionless on his stomach in a pile of hay. G'dar makes a sound of amusement behind him.

"Don't be upset Finn. You're actually improving in mastering the art of stealth."

Finn picks up his face from the stack of hay and gives an angry pout.

"Then how come I haven't marked your face yet?"

At that, Aikka smirks. "It's quite difficult to catch a Nourasian off guard. Most have tried, but few have succeeded."

Finn huffs. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Just watch, Imma wipe that smirk of your face and replace it with a mustache and acne scars!" He flails around in his pile of hay.

Aikka snorts out at laugh. "Perhaps you will another day, but right now why don't you help me feed G'dar. It's close to breakfast time I presume?"

"Yeah yeah," Finn mutters, picking himself up and storming out in a huff. Aikka shakes his head.

"Let's go G'dar." Aikka follows suit with G'dar in tow out the stable.

The boys lead the giant beetle to a patch of berries in the garden where it began to eat its fill. The two watch silently as G'dar eats out of the blueberries, a kind the giant creature has grown particularly fond of.

"Hey Aikka?" Finn asks.

"Hm?"

"Did you have another nightmare?"

The older boy sighs. "Unfortunately."

"That's three times in a row this week."

Aikka has nothing to say to that, because the fact was unfathomable even to him. Usually, he would get nightmares once every few weeks with a minor headache. When he first came to Earth the nightmares were frequent, so much that he refused sleep for days and would only succumb to rest when he's unconscious. Those days it was only him and G'dar and Aikka would always feel guilty when his behaviors cause his companion stress.

Now that they are acting up again, Aikka has no idea what it could mean. There is this foreboding feeling that's telling him something, like it's sending him some sort of warning, but what it could be was beyond him. There's no way for him to know how his home planet is doing against the Crogs, since there's little to no contact between Nourasia and Earth. Earth as well is having some trouble of their own against them, but no Crog activity was made since his time here. Not yet anyway. That's good though, because it means they have not yet found his location.

"Was it about your home planet? Or was it about… well…" Finn couldn't find the right words to say without triggering unwanted memories for Aikka, so he motioned his index finger to the back of his pale neck. "That."

Aikka knew exactly what he was talking about and unconsciously moved to trace his fingers across a certain mark inscribed into his skin. A barcode. It's been about two Earth years since he got it, but he still remembers the pain he felt from it and more that came later.

"No. It wasn't that, thankfully," he assures the boy. "They were just flashbacks of my last moments back home."

"About your sister?"

Aikka nods sadly. "Yes. My sister."

She was the one who brought him here, using the last of her strength to call in a powerful teleportation spell just as the Crogs were closing in on them. His sister, Rai, who was to be next in line to rule the Kingdom, sacrificed herself so her little brother could be safe. It was one of the hardest things Aikka had to swallow and come to terms with.

After G'dar was well fed, they took him back to the stable. The two were silent as they made their return to the household.

"Do you think you're home planet will be okay?" Finn knew that Aikka was here because of the Crog invasion on Nourasia, but Aikka never gave him exact details on why he's hiding, only that his sister took drastic measures to keep him from harm's way. Aikka decided that while he's on Earth, no one must know his true identity, that he's royalty, a prince. For safety precautions, he figured it be best if humans see him as just a young Nourasian teen going through an unlucky predicament. Plus, if the Crogs come, he won't be easily detected.

Aikka ruffles the child's spikey head. "I have faith in my people. Though the enemy is strong, we are not weak. I know they'll pull through."

Upon entering the house, the aroma of freshly baked bread and eggs fried with herbal spices filled the room. A young woman with shoulder length sand blond hair was about done setting the table just as the boys came in. She greeted them with a smile.

"I was wondering where you two have wandered off," she says with a humming gentleness that reminded Aikka of his own mother.

"Morning mom!" Finn bounced over to give her a hug. The woman in turn gave a peck to his forehead.

"Good morning Lady Pamela," Aikka greeted respectfully, causing the woman to huff abashedly with a slight flush on her cheeks. She's still not used to the formalities despite having the Nourasian in her home for quite a while now, but has learned well that, for whatever reason, the boy won't give it up.

"Same to you Aikka." She walks over and adjusts his orange hair that nearly hid his blue eyes. She feels her heart clench seeing how tired they looked. Pamela didn't need to ask. She knew why he was up so early and this marks the third time now. Something must be wrong that's for certain, but she didn't know what to do.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I promise," he assures, sensing her concern.

She sighs, but guides him to the table without another word. The three sat, said their prayers, and ate contentedly. Pamela had to drag Finn back after he was done to properly clean his face. Meanwhile, Aikka was busy putting on a dark cobalt button-up sweater and a scarlet scarf to purposely hide the mark on his neck whenever he went out.

Finn and Aikka grabbed their bags and Pamela hands them their lunches.

"Remember to come home straight away once you're done with work."

"I know. I will," Aikka tells her before heading out the door that leads to the garage. Finn follows.

"How come you're _still_ working after school?" the boy asks with an angry pout. "I thought you said it was temporary."

"It is." Aikka pulls away a white sheet concealing a charcoal colored moped, sleek in design and quite new in its time; a gift from Finn's father after his original source of transportation got dismantled. He calls it The Sniper. It took him a while to learn the controls on such a device, since he regularly gets to school by bike (something that's apparently old-fashioned nowadays). That, and of course he's unfamiliar with using such technology due to his cultural background. Now though, it's just like riding G'dar. Speaking of which…

"You're just upset because you can't ride G'dar without my presence."

"Now you see why this is a problem? What are you saving up money for anyway?"

Aikka grins as he gets on the vehicle. "Patience Finn, you'll find out soon. Now I suggest we get going. I don't want to be held responsible for your tardiness."

Finn grumbles and climbs on, sitting in front of Aikka so he'd be well protected during the ride. He puts on his goggles while Aikka adjusts his glasses. The garage door opens and The Sniper hovers above the ground before speeding off out in the open countryside and towards the gargantuan city.

.. … ..

A ferocious yawn breaks out on a young girl's face as she tiredly rubs her eyes to fight away the urge to sleep. It's quite a surprise she didn't crash her rocket seat whilst trying to get to school on time. Maybe she shouldn't've laid out all her homework until the day before it's due. Rick did warn her after all.

"Oh well." Shrugging, Eva makes it to the parking lot where a friend of hers stood waiting next to other motor vehicles. Seeing her, he grins and gives a two-fingered salute.

"Yo Molly! I was just about to leave ya so I wouldn't be late. Let me guess, last minute homework?"

"Don't brag as if you haven't done it either Jordan!" Eva, aka Molly, playfully punches her muscled friend's shoulder before securing her rocket seat.

"At least I'm not the one who's less than five minutes away from being tardy. Unlike you Molly, I know how to strategize," the young man says proudly.

"If only the same could be said for your test scores."

"Hey! That was a low blow!"

"Oh you'll get over it Gunner Boy!"

"Oh how cute! A lover's quarel~"

The two halt their halfhearted squabble to take notice of three girls coming their way. Eva groans.

"Stacy!" She greets with forced politeness. "And what do we owe the pleasure of meeting you? Coming to seek advice on how to not use makeup like a five-year-old?"

Stacy, with her bleached blond hair and an unnecessary amount of makeup, merely scoffed. "I'd rather not seek beauty tips from a train wreak who calls herself a girl. I mean cargo pants? Seriously? Might as well switch genders while you're at it. Society accepts that you know."

The girls laugh.

Jordan, unknowingly taking the bait, steps in. "You're just jealous because she rocks the look better than you!"

Stacy grins. "Oh Jordan, don't be so modest! It's okay if you secretly like guys. Discrimination of sexuality and gender identity is all in the past now! No one will judge you for it."

They laugh harder.

"Why you…"

Eva holds him back. "We're going to be late Jordan. Let's go. They're not worth it."

"Better yet, ditch school and make out in a closet somewhere!" The girls add between giggles and Eva will admit, she was just about to turn back and deck each of them in the face.

She didn't get to, because just way too suddenly, a vehicle sped between the two groups like lightning. It drifted past them and the girls were met with dust while Eva and Jordan caught eyes on the driver. A boy, specifically a Nourasian, riding on his moped cruiser.

He came to stop on an empty parking spot with accuracy and, without a word, stepped off and got busy securing it.

Once the girls were done coughing and looked at the state of their clothes, Stacy seethed.

"Alright, _WHO_ in their right mind would-" she eyes the driver responsible and deflates into a glare. "Oh, of course. Ladies, I think it's time we teach the Nourasian some manners."

She snapped her fingers and her friends follow her towards the alien. Eva was about to try and stop them, but Jordan's firm hand on her shoulder prevents her from doing so.

"Let's stay out of this one Molly," he says.

The Nourasian still didn't pay any mind to them, either on purpose or because his ears were covered with a pair of headphones. He checks the time on his wrist while fastening his carrier bag.

"Hey Sunburn!" Stacy calls to him at a close enough distance, but even that did nothing for them. She was getting pissed by the minute, because though he has headphones on she knew it won't stop his kind, known for their 'special hearing' and their many other senses.

"You're not deaf Aikka! I know you can hear me!" she speaks louder.

As if he just noticed her standing there, Aikka removed his headphones and looked to Stacy and her followers in mild surprise.

"Can I help you?"

That only seemed to piss her and the girls off more.

"Um hello? Do you not know how to drive?! Not only did you ruin our expensive clothes, but you just nearly rammed us over!"

Aikka just stares at them for a few seconds. He then says, "My apologies for your… clothes, if you can call it that. As for my driving, you are all unharmed are you not?"

Now it was the girls' turn to stare, their mouths agape. Meanwhile, Aikka found their silence as his cue to leave.

"You jerk…" Stacy spits, nearing close to tears. "That's what you Nourasians are; reckless jerks!"

Aikka stops his tracks and the three girls tense up, slightly fearful of the foreboding aura around him. He stays still, only turning to face them with a mocking grin.

"Maybe we are, but only if we have a reason to do so."

And then he was gone, speeding up the step and through the front doors of their high school until he was no longer in sight. While the girls begin yelling their heads off about telling their boyfriends, two individuals looked on in silence wearing different expressions. Jordan had a suspicious glare, while Eva stares in wonder.

Soon, all of them were brought to attention by the sound of the final bell. All of them paled.

They were officially late for first period.

.. … ..

After speeding through the empty halls, Jordan made it to his math class less than three minutes after the bell with little to no sweat. The perks of being a military student. He could only wish Molly luck; her class is a bit farther.

After getting a scolding from the teacher, he made his way to his seat, but not without noticing a certain someone sitting in the far corner of the classroom, reading a book in silence.

'Of course he'd make it on time,' Jordan huffs and sits down.

Ms. Tiana the math teacher continues her lesson, taking steps and giving examples. This lesson was a rather challenging one as students tried to keep up. For Jordan, math wasn't his favorite subject, nor was it his best.

"Alright? Who would like to answer this problem on the board?" Ms. Tiana writes down the problem and looks to her students. No one raises their hand. She pouts. "Oh come now, don't be shy. I'm sure you'll all know if you try… Aikka!"

The Nourasian in the back tenses.

"Now would be a good opportunity for you to participate with the class instead of keeping to yourself!"

Almost every pair of eyes were on the boy and the Nourasian sighs, trying not to notice them.

"Yes, Ms. Tiana…" He stands, secures his scarf tightly, and walks to the board, ignoring the whispers.

"Nourasians don't know math, do they?"

"They're a primitive race. How can they?"

"Besides, he wasn't even paying attention to the lecture!"

"Maybe they got help from the Crogs."

"Maybe…"

Now Jordan isn't one for gossip, but he's quite curious as well. There's not much to know about the race and their culture, but what is known is that their ways of technology is almost nonexistent. Nourasisans are simple people, so it'd be safe to assume that their knowledge of math and science is not as advanced as humans or other planetary species.

But this one…

Aikka eyes the equation he was tasked to solve. Then, with marker in hand, follows every step the teacher gave throughout the lesson until he gets the answer. He didn't pause once. He wrote everything down as if writing a long sentence.

"How's this?" he asks once he was finished.

The ebony teacher scans everything for any mistakes. She gives a proud nod.

"That's correct! Everything is done wonderfully! Excellent work Aikka!"

Aikka only nods and quickly returns to his desk.

The whispers were more frantic.

.. … ..

"And then it's revealed that he's the top of the class, _in math!_ What's next? Science?!"

Eva hums and nods while listening to Jordan's story about what went down in class with Aikka. It's lunch break and the two sat in their own little clique in the cafeteria room, in the midst of all the noise and chatter from other students. The subject of their conversation sat alone, reading while eating a salad.

"So he's a little smart. What's the big deal?" she asks.

"What's the big deal? Molly, what would a Nourasian be doing knowing math as well as we do?!"

"Getting a good grade maybe?"

He groans. "Molly, aren't you at least a little bit suspicious about this? A Nourasian shows up here on Earth as a new student in his third year. No background information was given. Not even the principle was given anything about him other than he has a guardian and was forced not to disclose his name to the teachers, staff, basically anyone."

"It's a little scary how much you know about this," Eva mutters through her sandwich.

"And that's not all," Jordan continues, ignoring her comment. "I told this to my friends back at the academy. They said there was a Nouraisan who was held in captivity years ago, under government watch, but was released soon after. No one knows what was done with him."

"And you think that person is Aikka?"

"It makes sense doesn't it? Nourasians don't just fall from the sky you know, it has to be him!"

"Why was he locked up in the first place?"

"Beats me, but I bet you it isn't anything good. Nourasians are allies with the Crogs, he could be doing their bidding as a spy."

Eva hums again in thought. She looks to Aikka sitting alone across from them, but catches sight of a group of tall intimidating jocks marching toward him.

"Uh-oh…"

"Looks like the girls did rat out to their boyfriends after all."

The jock leading the group, once close enough, snagged the salad the Nourasian was eating and handed it to the dude on his right. That guy, known to have a huge appetite, examined the food, shrugged, and eats out of it.

No reaction came from the Nourasian; he just acknowledges their presence.

"Can I help you?"

The leader, David, with his fresh-cut chestnut hair, gives a wry grin.

"Sure. You can. Because I couldn't help but come to you after my girlfriend tells me you were 'driving like a madman' and nearly ran her over." He leans on the table with both hands and gets in Aikka's face. "Is that true? Maybe you should go back to bicycle riding. It suits you better."

"I'd still have my bike if you and your friends hadn't torn it to pieces," Aikka says matter-of-factly. "And another thing, tell your girlfriend she's overreacting. I wasn't driving like a madman, I didn't hit her. Therefore, I should receive no fault for my actions."

David fists his shirt and lifts him off the table, into the air. Aikka struggles in his grip. Noises that once filled the room stop as nearly every student's eyes stare and watch them.

"I don't think you've learned your place well enough. It's about time you do," David says menacingly. The other jocks grin beside him. "Or would you rather learn it the hard way?"

Most kids would cower in fear or beg for mercy under these guys. Aikka does neither. Blue eyes stare down at David intensely. He chuckles.

"What you do will make no difference to me. In fact it would rather displease the principle; especially after what happened the last time you tried to 'teach me my place'. So tell me, would like a repeat of that? Though I'm sure this time you'll be given more than a suspension-"

David throws him to the ground, quite harshly, making his back and head hit the wall. Aikka's glasses were knocked from his face. The jock reaches for them and breaks them in two, then tosses the pieces back to their owner.

"No one likes you. I hope you know that. Not even the kindest, most compassionate people here will ever show sympathy to the likes of you."

"Thanks for the reminder," Aikka says hoarsely, rubbing his head where he felt the impact. He glares. "And I can live with that just fine, thank you."

Eva watches horrified as the jocks take their leave without another word and the rest of the students go back to their business. Meanwhile, the Nourasian appears to search blindly for his glasses, or at least the pieces that remain. Eva clenches her fists in anger.

"Molly?" Jordan asks, concerned.

"I don't care who he is… or what type of person he is. No one deserves this." She stands and walks towards the scene, calls of her friend ignored.

It was easy to spot the two pieces Aikka was looking for and upon collecting them, she sees him pause and tense his shoulders, upping his guard for another assault while vulnerable. It just riles her anger even more; not at the Nourasian, but at those responsible. Trying to smile, she kneels before him and hands him the pieces.

"Here," she says softly.

Eva couldn't see his eyes. His head was down and his bangs hid them. Slowly and cautiously, he takes the glasses.

"Thanks." He responds quietly. Then Eva watches as the boy puts the broken pieces together, closes his hand over the bridge of the frame that's cracked separately, and chants lowly.

" _Omn sakai ruparama."_

Eva watches awestruck at the soft blue light emanating from his hand and on the inanimate object. The light fades and Aikka removes his hand.

The glasses were fixed, good as new.

"Wow…" she breathes out. "That's amazing."

Aikka puts his glasses back on and eyes the person who helped him.

"You're that girl from before, with Jordan."

Eva blushes, not thinking he'd remember her, and rubs her neck. "Y-yeah. I'm Molly, nice to meet you. And uh…" She clears her throat, her voice more sincere this time. "Don't take what he says seriously. There are some kind people out there, people who are understanding."

Aikka stares, a bit taken aback by her words, before smiling. It wasn't mocking or sinister like the previous ones she's seen him give. Rather, it was genuine and Eva found it charming. She felt her cheeks grow hotter.

"I know, very well in fact. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

And Eva was left to take what he said to her interpretation, for he packed his things and left. For the rest of the day, all she could think of was Aikka's smile and how she would like to see it more often.

Even if it means she would have to do it herself. It would give her time away from her own problems.

 **AN: AAAAAYYYEEEE so whatdoya think? Don't worry things will be explained.**

 **Aikka's blurry vision? There's a reason for that!**

 **Why Eva's called Molly in this universe even though she's not racing on Oban? There's a reason for that too!**

 **Who is this guardian and why is Aikka under such protection? Well I'll give the guardian part away, it's obviously Finn's father even though he was only mentioned once. That complex explanation will come later tho.**

 **Okay, if you like this, I'll bring more to ya! This fandom needs more attention man!**

 **Oh, and sorry for any mistakes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WHOO Thank you to those who have shown your support! I have nothing to say other than that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Two of His Friends are Vixens

A new day came with no nightmares and no headaches.

Praise the Earth lord!

Unfortunately, today was supposed to be his day off and he had planned to spend it with Finn and G'dar.

But then his manager called, saying one of the employees called in sick and so far no one is available to replace him. Just his luck. At least he won't have to take his shift until late in the afternoon. Still, Finn will not be happy.

Sighing, Aikka steps out of his room, planning to head straight for the kitchen.

Only to be tackled from behind.

"Aikka! Aikka!" cries the exuberant child latched around his middle. "You don't work today right? That means we can go flying right? Right?"

Oh how he hates to be the one to break a child's spirit. Then again, the reason why he's even working in the first place is for the little ball of endless energy he's become attached to.

"Not for too long," he sadly says. "My manager just called in need of my assistance."

As he would expect, Finn visibly deflates at the news. "Oh…"

Aikka ruffles his head. "My apologies Finn. We can still ride on G'dar, but I am to be expected there at four."

"Then what about next Saturday? Will they call you for work too?"

Aikka kneels before him to get a better look at his sad disappointed eyes. "I assure you that won't happen. Besides, my last day is on Friday next week, so nothing will disturb our time together on Saturday. That's a promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I would never keep a promise if I am uncertain. You know that."

"Hmm… kay. Then let's hurry!" Finn drags the Nourasian by the arm downstairs. "The faster we eat mom's breakfast, the more time we have to play outside! Come on!"

"We'll still have plenty of time if we eat at normal pace."

"No we won't!"

Aikka simply laughs and allows the kid to drag him to the kitchen. Oh well, if he can't talk Finn out of potentially giving himself a stomachache, his mother sure could.

Right when they were done eating and Finn was already blazing out the backdoor, Aikka's phone buzzed. He paused to find two messages.

[Vixen 1: Good news Aikka, looks like we'll make it after all!]

[Vixen 2: See you soon~]

Aikka breathes a relived sigh and quickly responds back.

[Thank you. Finn will be pleased.]

"Come on Aikka!"

He puts away his phone and hurries after Finn, already guiding G'dar out his stable. He will admit that having a job did overfill his time a great deal. He couldn't take his companion out more than he would like, leaving a stressed beetle unable to spread his wings. At least G'dar understands why his master goes away to work all the time.

In the end, it'll all be worth it.

.. … ..

To say Eva was excited would be an understatement. To say she was nervous would also be an understatement. Then again, how could she not be feeling a robust combination of the two?

Today she'll be meeting with Don Wei, her father. Finally, after ten years, Eva will finally get to spend time with him.

She had worked hard to get to this point, escaping her old boarding school Don left her in when she was five. Sadly, she had to guise a fake name when he didn't recognize her as his daughter (that tore her in ways she couldn't believe). By pure luck, her skills landed her a job as one of his mechanics, and it wasn't until Rick noticed her that she was able to find a place to stay. He found out before her dad, felt her pain, and helped support her. Rick adopted her as her older brother and if it weren't for him, Eva surely wouldn't know what to do.

It took a while (took too long in her point of view) but Don eventually found out after calling Sterns Boarding School only to be told that his daughter had ran away. He then put two and two together. Now he wants to catch up, make amends, apologize, and just spend time with Eva at a restaurant, like a family they once were. Eva had to pinch herself a couple of times.

"No, not this one either!" the girls says to outfit option number twelve. She tosses the articles carelessly to the side and gets busy searching for another, more decent, outfit her father might like. Suffice to say, her room has become a pigsty array of random clothes. And she has to be there in thirty minutes!

"You look like a girl freaking out over her first date." The voice of Rick snaps her out of her panic reverie. She finds him leaning on her doorway, arms crossed, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Rick! Oh thank goodness you're here!" Eva holds up two other options from her closet. "Hurry, which do you think my dad would like best? Maybe I should wear his favorite color-"

"Eva, you're going to see your dad, not some uptight business person you're meeting for an interview. Just wear what you like. It'll give him something to learn about you. That's what the whole reunion is for, right? But, if you really want my opinion…" Rick walks over to where a large pile of clothes that lay on her bed and picks up a soft grey loose wool sweater. He tosses it to her. "That should do fine; rather simple. Plus, it'll get cold later."

He ruffles her head. "You'll do fine Little Mouse."

Eva feels herself relax and nods. "Thanks Rick. None of this would be possible without your help."

The famous racer shrugs. "Hey, it's what you deserve. I'll leave you to it now. Time's ticking."

Rick leaves her alone and Eva stares at the sweater he picked out, her eyes brimming with confidence.

"Things will be back to the way it used to be," she tells herself. She thinks of her mother, the accident, how it all fell apart from there. She clears it out. "It may not be perfect, but it's still something, and that's better than nothing."

She combines the sweater with some black leggings and boots, plus a thick green coat for extra warmth. Satisfied with what she sees she grabs her shoulder bag and gives one last look at her room. She makes a face at the mess.

"I guess I did go overboard…" Had Rick not come to the rescue, she'd still be searching for what to wear. Cleaning this up won't be fun. Oh well. She shrugs and bolts down the steps to get to the garage. One last wave to Rick, who stood outside to watch her leave, she speeds off on her rocket seat down the city streets.

The whole ride, she had a huge smile on her face.

The place was a local café restaurant, one of those small business establishments you've probably never heard of and wouldn't give it much thought until someone mentions it. After checking the address to make sure this was the right place, Eva walks in and looks around. The place had a serene feel to it with the brown wood and paintings of landscapes, giving it a natural undertone. There were lots of people, but minimal chatter. Most of them were either college students, business partners, or a group of friends hanging out. So far, no signs of the familiar head of white and grey stripped hair that belonged to her dad.

"Hello missy!"

Her eyes snapped to a young woman, probably a college student working part-time, with curly ginger hair, green eyes, and freckles. Her name tag reads "Cait". She greets Eva with a smile.

"And how may we help you today? Any place you'd like to sit?"

"Um, actually, I was hoping that my dad would be here. My name is Eva Wei. I'm sure he's mentioned that I'd be here and is probably waiting for me," Eva says hopefully.

"Sorry, no person has mentioned your arrival. Perhaps he's not here yet. If so, would you like to sit at a table and wait for him?"

"I guess." Eva follows the woman named Cait to a spot by a window, a bit saddened that Don isn't here yet. It's already abut time they were supposed to meet, which was six.

"Don't worry missy, he's probably running a little late. I'm sure he'll be here," the woman cheers her up. "My name is Caith, co-owner of this establishment. Person in charge is my grandmother, Faith. If ya need anything, call us or any of our lackeys here!"

Eva nods and says her thanks and Caith leaves to tend to other customers. Eva removes her coat and slumps back into the seated cushions.

'It's okay Eva. It's like she says, he's just a little late. He a busy man after all. Being the greatest racing manager takes a lot of work. I can wait.' Eva tries to assure herself over the doubts plaguing the back of her mind. 'Besides, there's no way he'll forget about meeting his own daughter… despite him forgetting for over ten years.'

"Molly?"

She was brought out of her thoughts just as her doubts were getting the best of her. What she didn't expect was to see the Nourasian boy from her school, the one who calls her by her alternative name.

"Aikka?" She expresses her surprise. "I didn't know you work here!"

"Well yes, temporarily. In fact, I'm supposed to be off today," he affirms politely. Inside, he's a bit nervous that one of his schoolmates now knows where he works. He could only be grateful that it was Molly at least. "Has no one taken your order yet? You've been sitting here for quite some time."

Eva waves her hand. "It's fine. I'm actually waiting for someone right now. He should be here any minute."

Aikka looked like he was about to say something, but thought against it. Eva wondered what it could be. Instead, he bows. "I see. Still, if you need anything, don't be afraid to seek me. I'll be glad to assist."

"Thanks Aikka."

Aikka nods and goes back to work, leaving Eva to ponder while resting her chin on her palms.

"So Aikka has a job. Wonder why it's temporary though." She grins. "Jordan's gonna have a field day about this."

Snickering, she sits back and entertains herself with these thoughts while she waits. Of course, these thoughts wouldn't keep her busy for long as minutes pass and still no sign of her dad.

In no time, minutes become an hour. An hour then becomes two.

Co-owner Caith watches the girl still sitting alone at her seat with a worried expression. And it appears she's not the only one. One of her lackeys, Aikka, has surprised her today. Sure he's polite, but other than that, he doesn't show any interaction with any of their customers, avoiding it even. She understands, with his ethnicity and all, and it can be hard; especially when dealing with those who express their displeasure, but it's just as easy for her to tell those people to either shut up and eat or get hell out. Those were very few. Most people don't mind while others just acknowledge is service and then ignore him.

Maybe he knows that girl. Maybe they go to the same school, hopefully as friends.

"Here you go boss!" a chef in the back calls, setting a large tray on the counter. On the tray lay two cappuccinos, one of their famous burgers with seasoned fries on the side, and a grilled chicken panini sandwich with a side salad.

"Thanks Russell!" Caith thanks the chef and collects the tray. "Aikka!"

"I'm right here. There's no need to yell." Said boy was currently on break, sitting at a stool near her, appearing to be checking his phone while secretly watching the girl from afar. He's not fooling anyone.

"Right. I got a mission for ya!" Before he could ask, Caith hands him the tray. "The panini is yours. Think of it as an apology for us having you work when this is your off day. The burger, however, is for that little missy over there. Say she doesn't need to pay, and keep her company while you're at it. Is all this clear private?!"

Aikka just gives her a bemused look, uncertain if he's heard her correctly or not. Caith rolls her eyes.

"March Aikka, before she leaves all sad and depressed! That goes against our motto. Now march!"

Seeing no way out of this, Aikka slumps and makes his way to Molly's table, still not entirely sure of what he's gotten himself into.

Meanwhile, Eva was feeling an array of emotions: pain, sadness, and anger all etched together in one huge storm. At the same time she wasn't surprised. She shouldn't be. She was stupid to have brought her hopes up. She was stupid to think that things would get better. She could cry, but she didn't have it in her.

She wasted all her tears years ago.

"Here you are Molly."

Eva jumped in surprise as Aikka suddenly pops in her vision, placing food on her table.

"Wait, but…" she starts confused. "I didn't order anything."

"Precisely," was the only thing Aikka says before placing food for himself and sits across from her. Catching the girl's confusion unfaltering, he clears his throat, deciding now would be good to explain. "People here like to call her a 'mother hen' at times with the best intentions. Her grandmother behaves the same."

Aikka motions to the counter and Eva sees the young woman she met earlier, Caith. The co-owner gives her a wave and a grin. Eva couldn't help but smile back.

"I see." She should really thank her later. Eva's also considering coming here more often. It's not too far from school.

"If I am not intruding," Aikka begins humbly. "Would you mind telling me who you were waiting so long for?"

"Oh, um…" Eva hesitates a little, then sighs. "It's nothing. My dad was supposed to show up, but obviously that's not happening."

Aikka's brows furrowed. "You don't see him often?"

"I haven't seen him in ten years," she answers with a hint of anger in her tone. "He forgot all about me. Why sould this be any different?"

Aikka sat there, bewildered. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. Now he really feels guilty for intruding into her personal life.

"I deeply apologize Molly, I did not know you were going through this."

She chuckles. "You wouldn't have known if I hadn't told you."

"Ah, that's true." He smiles. Eva stares, tilting her head slightly, making his smile falter. "Is there something wrong?"

Eva blushes, realizing her actions and her crimson eyes dart to the window. "N-Nothings wrong. It's just you're not usually like this at school. There, you're quiet and distant, and sometimes cold. But here, you're nice, caring, and easy to talk to. I think I like this side of you better."

Now it was Aikka's turn to blush and he distracts himself by adjusting his glasses, suddenly finding a painting on the wall to be more interesting. "I um… apologize for my behavior at school, but if I were to be honest, I don't particularly like that place, as well as certain people in it. It could be because I've had no experience in that environment back home."

"You don't have schools in Nourasia?"

"We do, but I have been, to put it in human terms, home-schooled."

Eva grins. "Well shoot, and here I was thinking of packing my bags and moving there instead. Because you're right, school sucks. A lot."

Aikka mimics a grins back to her. "Sorry to disappoint."

From the counter, leaning on her folded arms, Caith watches with a jovial smile as the two youngsters ate and talked happily, caring little of the world around him.

"My stars dearie, is that Aikka?" the voice with a Scottish accent came from an elderly lady, aged hair tied to a bun and plump in sized. She only stood a foot shorter than Caith.

"It is Granny."

Faith gives a smile on her wrinkled face. "I haven't seen him like this since we hired him."

Caith nods. "Guess it was a good thing he came today, for both their sakes."

As time passed, their conversation had turned from school to just random topics they thought were interesting. Their food had long since finished and a certain elderly mother hen may or may not have replaced their empty plates with two slices of cake. Eva thinks she should at least give a nice tip for their service and compassion. And she is definitely coming here more often!

"I'm telling you! I can't be the only one who thinks Ning and Skun are a couple! The way they interact proves it!" Eva expresses her theory on two alien celebs Ning and Skun, who have become quite popular in the music industry in a short span of two years. "Even Jordan doesn't believe it. He thinks they're sisters!"

"Well, I find your theory to be plausible. I too believe there is something between them."

Eva raises her hands, like a worshiper praising the heavens. " _Thank you!_ Finally someone gets it!"

Aikka could only chuckle at the girl's actions. It was at that moment his phone vibrates, quite hectically. Curious, he fishes it out of his pocket to take a look. And inwardly, he groans.

'Speak of the devils…'

[Vixen 1: Heeey! We're in the middle of shopping!]

[Vixen 2: We think you'll look dapper in these clothes ;D]

And then came a long list of pictures of different outfits they picked out. If Aikka hadn't been raised as a refined prince of his kingdom, he'd bash his head to the table.

"Not this again…" By accident, he says it out loud, catching Eva's attention.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, slightly worried.

"It's fine Molly," Aikka assures her while typing out a reply. "Just stopping two of my friends from turning me into their personal dress-up doll."

[I beg you, please do not even think of buying me any of those things!]

Eva nearly chokes in her cappuccino. "What?"

"They are literally buying me clothes which, to be honest, don't really suit my taste."

Eva grins excitedly. "Can I see?"

Aikka debates over this in his head and, not seeing the harm in it, hands the device to her. Eva scrolls through the pictures, seeing dress shirts, graphic tees, hoodies, boots, and denim. Nearly all of them lean towards the punk style.

"I don't think you'll look bad in these." No, she thinks, he won't look bad at all. She feels the phone vibrate. "Oh! You got another message from them."

He sighs. "What does it say?"

"It says, 'Hahaha jokes on you! We literally just bought these two days ago and have already shipped them to your house. Expect the packages to arrive in maybe a day or two. Enjoy!'"

Aikka bashes his head to the table. All the lessons of refinedness can sink into the ocean's depths for all he cared. In his despair, he could hear Eva try and fail to suppress her laughter.

"Your friends are simply the best!"

"Indeed…" he grumbles onto the table. "Wouldn't trade them for anything in the entire galaxy."

Soon, Eva felt she's stayed long enough. It was getting really late and by now, Rick would be worried. After sneaking a thirty dollar tip under a container of napkins, she bids the kind owners farewell and Aikka sees her out to her parked rocket seat.

"I apologize things hadn't gone the way you wanted," the Nourasain felt the need to act contrite again, as if the whole situation was his fault. The thought made Eva feel warm inside.

"It could've been worse, but thanks to you, it didn't."

"I didn't really-"

But whatever he was about to say was cut off by the girl's warm embrace as she pulls him to a hug. Aikka just stands there, befuddled, while his arms hang at his sides, unsure of what to do with them.

"I mean it Aikka. Thank you. I really needed your company."

She lets go and quickly jumps onto her rocket seat. The vehicle whirs to life once started.

"I'll see you later! I don't know how much longer you're working, but you'll be expecting me over a lot, that's a promise!" She gives a wink and then speeds off into the night, heading home.

Aikka follows her form until he could no longer spot her. He's unsure of what took place just moments ago, but finds himself smiling nonetheless.

"I'll hold you to that Molly."

When he heads back inside he comes to realize something fatal.

The entire time he's spent talking with Molly, he had used up his break time and outright abandoned his work! Surely his careless actions cannot go unpunished!

"WOOT! Way to go Aikka! Another satisfied customer!" Caith spooked the Nourasian with her outburst and clapped his back hard enough to make him lose balance.

"But I hadn't assisted in serving the other customers…"

The co-owner waved it off. "Business was getting slow anyway so the other lackeys took care of it no problem. Besides, you keeping the missy happy was just as important! Speaking of which, would you happen to know her by any chance?"

"Yes. Molly and I attend the same school."

"Thought so. Wait…" Caith faced Aikka, brows furrowed in a look of puzzlement. "My memory never fades me. When the missy came in, she told me her name was Eva Wei."

Aikka appeared just as puzzled at this. "How can that be? Everyone at school knows her as Molly… as far as I know. She's a year below me."

"No surname?"

"I… actually don't know." Really he hardly knows her after all.

"How strange, I wonder why the mix-up?"

Just as the two were pondering on the mysterious origins of the girl's two names, the front door to the restaurant bursts open. In comes a middle-aged man with black and grey hair done in vertical stripes. His dressed attire looked slightly disheveled and he appeared to have come here on a rush. Under one arm, he held a packaged gift and a bouquet of flowers.

Aikka recognized the man. Don Wei, manager of the Wei Enterprises, a famous racing company known for taking home many championship titles. He knows because Finn happens to be a racing fanatic, and Rick Thunderbolt, his idol, works under Don Wei.

Then it clicked.

Don Wei.

Eva Wei.

"Welcome Sir, how may we help you?" Faith confronts the man first with a helpful smile.

Don adjusts himself to make him appear more professional, but it didn't hide his tiredness, as well as his look of unease and guilt.

"I'm here for my daughter, Eva. Would she still be here by any chance?"

The old woman shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but the lass just left. She had waited for hours."

"I see." If it were possible, the man looked worse, as if the remains of his strength blew away like dust. "I'm sorry to bother you then."

"Honestly Sir, you look like you'll faint at any moment!" Faith reprimanded, motherly instincts activated. "Wouldn't you at least stay and have a coffee? Gather your bearings?"

"I appreciate it ma'am, but I can't. I am a busy man," he says but one could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Then at least have these on your way out!" Caith's loud voice brought the man's attention to her and Aikka. Caith held a small bag filled with baked goods while the Nourasian held a container cup of coffee. They handed the items to him before the man could protest.

"H-How much do I-"

"They're on the house! With a promise you'll patch things up with the missy!" she exclaims with a grin while clapping Aikka's shoulder. "We made sure she didn't leave while brokenhearted at least!"

At that, Don smiles to them. "Thank you, all of you, and I will."

Don leaves, Faith making sure to see him off safely.

"Well, I guess that answers a few questions," Caith says, stretching her arms. "At least with the name-changing part. Never knew Don Wei had a child."

Aikka too was surprised by this revelation. Molly, or Eva, mentioned they hadn't interacted for ten years. That's nearly her whole life, and in that period of time, no one would know, or believe, Don Wei was once a father. That could be why she gave herself a different name.

But what caused them to separate in the first place? Don didn't seem like a terrible person who'd abandon his daughter because he didn't want her.

Something must've happened between them, Aikka thought, and whatever it is, he's in no position to pry, not unless Molly finds it in herself to tell him.

He does wish her the best. The same for her father, Don.

.. … ..

"So Don Wei didn't show up at all? Geez, sorry that happened to you Molly…" Jordan spoke through the social transmitter installed in Eva's room. "Then again, he is known as a man who's not all sunshine and daisies."

"Yeah, I was bummed, but in the end it wasn't all bad." Eva clung onto her giant stuffed toy as she sat cross-legged on her bed. "Aikka was there to cheer me up."

"The Nourasian? Wait, why was _he_ there?"

"Funny thing about that, it turns out the café my dad set up for us to meet is where Aikka works. He said it's temporary though." She rests her cheek on the stuffed-monster's head, wearing a lazy smile. "The owners were really nice."

"So Aikka has a job." Jordan rubs his chin, deep in thought. "I wonder what for…"

Eva snorts. "Good luck trying to crack that case. We should head there sometime after school. The food and service is great!"

He grins, arms crossed. "Thanks, but I wouldn't eat food from that guy if he was the last chef on Earth."

"Well, it's a good thing he's a _waiter_ and not a _chef_ so I think you'll live."

He puts on a face. "He could poison it!"

"Fine, have it your way. I'll just go alone. By myself. With no one to protect me." Eva puts on an act of a distressed maiden. "I may have escaped from him once, but who says he wouldn't try to succeed again?"

Jordan rolls his eyes at her. "Alright fine, but only because you have a habit of getting into trouble."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do."

"Says you! You cause just as much trouble as I do!"

Meanwhile outside Eva's room, her door slightly ajar, stood Rick. He leaned with his back to the wall, listening to the two jab at each other back and forth till they were on their sides laughing. The man sighs in relief, seeing she's not taking it too badly.

But he still couldn't help but fill his rage at Don.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Having a good idea as to who it might be, Rick fishes it out while heading downstairs, far enough away so the mouse wouldn't catch wind to their conversation. In the kitchen, he answers the phone.

"I must say, you've really done it this time Don," Rick starts evenly.

" _Hi_ _Rick… How is she?"_

"She could've been worse. I'm actually surprised she's not taking it as bad as she should be. Maybe she's gotten so used to living without her father that the pain's gone numb."

" _Rick, you know I didn't mean for this to happen! I had to-"_

"Save the excuses Don! I may not be a parent but even I know that a child always comes first!" Rick controls himself so he wouldn't sap further. The fact this is his boss didn't matter. "Don, I used to think you were a heartless man, but the moment I found out about Eva, I realized you had a story behind that coldness of yours. And I understood. I now know you were once a kind loving man who's lost someone very dear to him, and if I hadn't found out about that, had I not met Eva, I would've quit long ago."

" _Rick…"_

"I'm staying for her sake and hers only. So for your sake, please, don't mess this up."

.. … ..

The line goes dead and all that was left was a low sounding tone from the telephone module. Sighing, Don Wei places the handle back and rubs his face.

How could he live with himself? Nothing was supposed to come between him and his daughter. He made sure all scheduled meetings were moved to another day, but out of nowhere, one had to be stubborn. So he tried to make it quick.

"I should've outright refused…"

Glancing to the side on his desk sat a frame. A family photo. In it was himself, his five-year-old Eva, and his love Maya. Slowly, as if it were made of fragile glass, Don pick it up and holds it in his two hands. He traces his thumb over Maya's beautiful face.

"Out of everyone, I feel I have disappointed you the most," he says the picture of his wife. "You and Eva have every right to mad at me. For ten years I have been a coward and a fool. But now, I'm willing to make things right again, that's a promise."

 **AN: I just wanna say that I love Rick so much. He is an awesome bro.**

 **Oh yeah, I noticed other fics don't use other characters much, such as the other star racers from the show. That's gonna change. And they're not gonna be minor roles either! Hooray for making a difference! :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HAPPY 2017 YO BOI CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? Don't know what's gonna happen this year but I hope it'll be a good one for us all!**

 **Anyway, here's a long waited update for you all. Enjoy the read!**

Chapter 3: Mondays...

It's just one of those days Aikka could finally understand why Monday is considered by the humans to be the most stressful day of the week.

At three in the morning he was greeted with text after text from two of his other friends that were going over a dispute. Again. But this time, they've decided he would be the best candidate to settle it. It doesn't help that these two are known to be so high on the egotistical pedestal they'd be at each other's throats constantly, neck-in-neck, doing anything and everything in their power to outshine the other. It'd be amusing if it weren't so annoying.

Needless to say, Aikka didn't want any part of it.

So he did the next best thing. He cucked the device inside a spare pillow and shoved it under his bed. Sighing, he tries to get in a few more hours of sleep.

Only to be greeted with a nightmare, reliving the time he and G'dar were captured by the humans' military stronghold days after they landed on Earth. He woke with a start, drenched in sweat topped with another pounding headache. Only thirty minutes have passed.

He takes his medicine and sets up a little reminder to himself to visit the pharmacy after work. Sure he could ask Lady Pamela to do it, since he's not too keen on visiting doctors even if it's only to order more medications, but working in the fields takes a lot out of a person, as well as doing other daily motherly tasks. That said, his headaches are his problem and he'll be the one to take responsibility for it.

Now, he sets up the same routine whenever he's up way too early and couldn't go back to sleep. Aikka retrieves his phone after he's dressed and finds the endless onslaughts of buzzing notifications have ceased. Curious, he checks to see what happened.

[Spirit: I stopped the quarrel. They won't bother you anymore. Sorry about that.]

Ah, so that's what happened. Relieved, Aikka sends his gratitude.

[Thanks Spirit. What did they want from me anyway?]

[Spirit: Nothing important. They wanted your opinion on which of their gifts Finnegan would like the most.]

The former Nouraisian prince rubbed his face. Behind his hand, he was fighting to hold back a smile. Failing, he replied.

[I see. I would ask you to tell them it wouldn't matter as long as Finn is happy, but we both know that won't stop them.]

[Spirit: You are right indeed.]

[Spirit: Still, I made sure they understood to never disturb you so early in the morning.]

Aikka had to grin at that, because though Spirit is known to be silent, he can easily convey his emotions without words. And his intimidating appearance can make anyone cower in fear. The Nourasian could picture Ondai and Furter being scrutinized ominously over Spirit's small yet powerful gaze. The image made him snicker until he sees Spirit continue.

[Spirit: Are you still in bed?]

Aikka bit his lip. Crud. He doesn't want Sprit to worry so he typed a quick affirmative.

[Yes.]

[Spirit: You are not.]

The response was instant, as if he had known that to be false if he said it. For being so far, it befuddles Aikka how the Phils can know these things. The young man tries to further deny that he's awake.

[You don't know that.]

[Spirit: Do I?]

[Spirit: I am very familiar with your sleeping habits. A lot of us are. There is nothing to be ashamed of so next time, do not lie to me.]

Reading the text, Aikka suppressed a shiver. He could imagine Spirit's intense gaze zeroing directly at him as he conveys those exact words.

It's really hard to hide anything from this guy. He sighs.

[Okay you are right. I am not. If you tell me to try I still won't be able to.]

[Sprit: That's understandable. Still, be mindful of your health.]

[I will.]

[Spirit: Words are meaningless. I'm serious, you stubborn little thing.]

[What? I'm not stubborn!]

[Spirit: Really? I would've believed that had I not first met you.]

[Spirit: Then, you were the exact definition of stubborn, as well as other things.]

[What things?]

[Spirit: Ah wouldn't you love to know? It's a mighty long list and I'd rather not keep you from school Aikka.]

If the mouth was visible (the only reason Aikka knew he has one is because he's seen him eat on occasions, otherwise how), there would be a smirk.

[You know I cannot decide which is worse, your presence or your texts.]

[Spirit: That is quite a predicament isn't it? Too bad you'll have to deal with both.]

[Spirit: See you Saturday.]

[I am almost not looking forward to it.]

[Spirit: :) ]

The sayings are true. It really is the quiet ones you have to look out for.

.. … ..

That wasn't the end to Aikka's stressful Monday. That was just the start. Now, high school adds stress every day. That's nothing new. But today, instead of annoying girls and inimical jocks, the Nourasian had to put up with another unpleasant matter.

Jordan Wilde.

Okay, in retrospect, compared to the jocks and the girls, Jordan isn't the worst teenage human Aikka's dealt with. But he could easily tell the guy doesn't like him. At all. And he would rather spend his lunchtime anywhere than with a race allied with the Crogs.

The only reason he didn't go through with it is because Molly, or Eva, wanted to eat with said race allied with the Crogs.

Yes, ever since their encounter at the café, Molly has made it her mission to become friends with Aikka. He couldn't fathom the reason why. Yes he'd been nice to her, but it was only because Caith needed someone to cheer her up and Aikka happened to know her.

And yet that kindness resulted in having lunch in the school yard with the two humans, Molly having packed a bunch of food she made for them to share. She even threatened that they wouldn't start eating unless Aikka tried some first.

It was a very awkward situation for him and he failed not to notice Jordan glaring at him through the ordeal until Molly took notice and elbow-jabbed his ribs. When the tanned human talks to him, it was with fake friendliness only intended to get on the girl's good side. In all honesty, Aikka didn't need to put up with this. He'd rather leave, because he's learned since his life as a prince that it's better to have no friends than to have people who pretend to be friends.

But leaving was hard, because it felt like an invisible chain was strapped to his legs, keeping him there. It's hard to want to leave because whenever Molly tries to start a conversation with him, whenever she insists to have more of her yakgwa because she's noticed him take a liking to them, whenever she shoots glares at other students passing by, and whenever she gives him a smile that's so earnest and true…

Aikka couldn't help but feel inclined to stay.

After hours of more class lectures, school finally ended and Aikka left the campus quickly to avoid running into Molly again. His last class was with Jordan in History and the Nourasian could care less what he thinks of his haste departure.

.. … ..

Work isn't much of a stress reliever, but it's a welcome activity Aikka looked forward to. Managers Caith, Faith and the employees are nice people, the atmosphere is hospitable, and it's a nice distraction. Though a better distraction would be spending time with Finn and G'dar, this would have to do for the time being. Thankfully, this will be his last week.

But alas, the curse of Monday comes to strike him with a more punishing blow.

" _Ma Chérie_ , I have returned!"

Aikka dodges to the side of the back entrance in order to avoid being trapped in arms of a young man. Doing so, the young man nearly fell into the dirt of the alleyway.

He wore the standard employee uniform made for waiters. He has a firm build, slightly taller by a few inches. The front of his short pale blond (almost white) hair swept to the side of his handsome face while the rest is wild with spikes. These features coupled with his emerald eyes fueled with passion have been known to make many females swoon.

For Aikka, his presence makes him want to run. Far.

"Isaac?" The Nourasian shows his surprise. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be in Paris for another week."

Isaac Bonton chuckles as he straightens his posture. He rubs the back of his head while wearing a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, but the trip was cut short, which is good anyway because I get to come back and spend as much time with you as possible on your last week on the job!"

"Um… splendid."

"Also, before I forget, I brought gifts!"

"Oh, but you really shouldn't-"

But a huge box was shoved in his arms before he could refuse. On top of it sat a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Baked pleasantries only made from the best in France. I made sure you deserve nothing else but." Isaac then bowed in formal courtesy.

Aikka could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. He is very thankful they're in an alleyway and no one is around to see this.

"Thank you for this Isaac, but really this is highly unnecessary and-"

"Shhhh…" The pale blonde shushes him softy with a finger to his lips. He was too close for comfort. "Know that I do this out of love _Ma Chérie_ , and I'll gladly sacrifice much more to make you happy. Now…"

He is mere inches closer now. Aikka would've pushed him away or at least distance the gap between them had those striking emerald eyes not have him rooted in place, his arms stiff as they failed to move.

"It's been over a week since we've last seen each other _Ma Chérie_. How about giving me a welcome home kiss? I've missed you an awful lot-"

"There you are Isaac!"

The voice of Caith reaches Aikka's ears and he's ever so grateful to have her come to his rescue. The woman grabs the blonde boy by the collar and yanks him away from the Nourasian. Isaac yelps and nearly chokes from the rough treatment.

"You're back from vacation and that means no slacking off! Understand?"

Isaac swallows thickly that co-owner's heated gaze. "Y-Yes Ma'am!"

She nods with approval and then turns to Aikka with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this. We'll leave you alone to get ready."

She heads back inside, dragging Isaac behind her. The young man offers a wink before the two were out of sight.

Aikka stands motionless for a good two minutes before his feet finally found the will to move. He enters the back entrance of the café, which takes him to the kitchen, and weaves through the chefs the best he could while balancing the gifts in his hands. The workers see him and laugh while others shake their heads in pity.

"Aye, it looks like Isaac got to ya good my boy." Russell, the head chef, chuckles and with burly muscles, claps the Nourasian's back gently. "Quite a shame he came back a week early."

"It can't be helped," Aikka mutters, feeling more embarrassed. "If you'll excuse me."

He leaves the kitchen and heads for the locker room. He makes sure the door is locked before changing into his work clothes, then placed his belongings inside his locker. Box and bouquet too big, he places them on top.

"One more week," Aikka tells himself. "You've dealt with him for much longer. No big deal."

With that in mind, he begins work as usual. Taking orders, serving dishes, evading Isaac's flirty advances, and ignoring looks from customers that follow. Time flies and things were almost going well.

Almost.

"Missy! You're back!"

Molly grins as she enters the café restaurant, Jordan following behind.

"I did tell Aikka I'll be coming more often and I always keep my promises."

"Well you and your buddy are just in time for specials this hour! Let's get you seated!" Caith exclaims happily.

"Awesome!"

"Fantastic," Jordan says with less enthusiasm as they were led by the young co-owner to an empty table.

Isaac was finished mopping the floors and just returned from putting the supplies back in the storage closet when he nearly collided with Aikka. He quickly caught him before the Nourasian could fall.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." He pulls away from Isaac's hold.

"You were moving quite fast there _Ma Chérie_. You should be careful next time. Was there something you need?"

"N-No. I was just-"

"Aikka good news!" Caith suddenly appears from behind, clasping his shoulders, making the Nourasian jump. "The young missy and her friend arrived today. They're waiting for you so go say hi and take their orders! That's an order!"

"I see. Sure. I'll do that."

After an encouraging pat, Caith leaves them to carry out her other duties. Meanwhile, Isaac raises an inquisitive brow.

"Young missy?" he teases. "Could it be you're seeing someone else while I was away? I can feel my heart breaking…"

Aikka breathes a heavy sigh. "It's nothing like that. We just go to the same school."

The pale blonde tilts his head, surprised. "Really? This is the first I've ever seen friends from your school come here while you work."

"They're not my friends."

Isaac blinks at the impassive tone and eyes the two teens sitting far from where they stood, looking through the menus and chatting amiably while they wait. He looks back at Aikka.

"Well you're never going to make friends with that attitude." He hooks his arm around the Nourasian's shoulder and drags the shorter boy with him. Aikka struggles under his grip, inwardly apprehensive at the contact to the nape of his neck. He's glad the managers had let him wear his scarf without any prying questions when he got the job.

"Isaac what are you-"

"You heard the lady, let's give them quality service! Also, I want you to introduce me to these schoolmates of yours."

"Isaac!"

Before he could protest any further and break free, they were in the teens' peripheral vision and Molly eventually caught sight of him first. Her smile grew and she waved.

"Sup Aikka!"

Now Aikka has no choice but to accept his fate. He gives a smile of his own.

"Greetings Molly. Jordan."

"Huh, so you really do work here." Jordan leans back in his chair, arms crossed. "So who's your buddy?"

"He's not really-"

"Isaac Neu Bonton at your service!" the blonde bows gracefully while somehow still holding onto Aikka. "I just came back yesterday after visiting my family in Paris. You can say Aikka and I are really close."

"Closer than I am comfortable with…" the Nourasian mutters as he attempts to free himself again. Isaac doesn't budge and gives a fake pout.

"You wound me _Ma Chérie~_ "

"And will you stop calling me that?"

"Oh? No good? Then how about _Mon Amour_ or _Mon Mignon_ , _Ma Bichette_ , _Mon Ange Déchu_ , _Ma Belle Princesse_ , _Ma-_ "

Unable to take it anymore, Aikka decided to silence him once and for all. He may not have understood most of those French terms, but he could imagine the meanings behind them were just as humiliating. A simple pressure point was all it took and Isaac dropped to the ground unconscious. Molly and Jordan watched the scene unfold with wide eyes. Customers nearby wore a similar look. However, the employers, as well as regulars who've been around for long enough, watch with tired expressions. To them, it was only a matter of time before the young Nourasian snapped.

Aikka adjusts his uniform, his scarf, and his glasses, unconcerned. He then takes out a small notepad and pen, his smile tight.

"I do apologize for the… annoyance, but now that it's dealt with, have you both decided what you'd like?"

"Dude…" Jordan motioned to Isaac in bafflement. "You just… What did you do to him?"

"I simply knocked him out. He's not dead if that's what you're thinking." Aikka's smile doesn't falter. Instead, it took on a darker edge. "Now may I take your order?"

From that, the army student decides not to push it, the look sending chills down his spine. And the way the blonde guy just dropped like a doll without strings when the Nourasian did nothing but pinch his neck…

He and Molly relayed what they wanted. Aikka nods and jots them down, then takes the menus, bows, and leaves them without another word.

While dragging the still limp Isaac across the floor like a useless potato sack.

"Wow, and I thought stuff like that only exists in movies," Molly says in awe.

"Are you serious Molly?" Was she not just as horrified as he was? The act just begs the question of what else the Nourasian is capable of.

"What? I didn't know okay?" She huffs, not getting his message. "Unlike you, I'm not training in the military. Hey, I wonder if Aikka can teach me that. Then my troubles with Stacy and her posse are as good as done!"

Jordan folds his fingers together and rests his head on them, eyes closed. He stays like that while Molly is busy in Wonderland, imagining doing that same technique Aikka used on her enemies.

It's official, Jordan concludes. It appears he'll have to protect this girl with his life against that alien menace.

Minutes later, their food arrives surprisingly fast.

And sure, he guesses they're _kinda_ good.

Oh who's he fooling, it's the best he's ever had. He won't say it out loud though, not while Molly gives him that smug I-told-you-so grin. Until the poison kicks in and he drops dead, she hasn't won yet.

And soon, Isaac returns to the living and is found hanging his weight on Aikka's back, whining his mouth off about the unfair treatment given to him. The poor Nourasian tries his best to continue working, traveling from one destination to another while having to lug behind unwanted cargo.

" _Ma Chérieeeeee_. Why are you so mean to meeeeeee?"

"Isaac you're making a scene."

"Meeeaaaannieeee."

Aikka groans but says nothing else to him, going about his business as if he wasn't there. The interaction was too comical that it made Molly giggle.

"I wonder if they act like that a lot."

"Oh this happens more than any of us can count," says a waiter who passed by their table and happened to hear her. He's older and slightly taller than Isaac with bowl cut black hair. His eyes were lax and it looked like he just got up from a long nap. "We've all gotten used to this by now; we even see it as entertainment value. Still, I kinda feel sorry for the kid. Once Isaac's passionate about something, he doesn't let go."

"Why does he like that Nourasian so much?" Jordan asks. "It's a little weird. Almost creepy."

The waiter shrugs lazily. "No idea. But Isaac is the one responsible for landing Aikka a job here in the first place. They seem to have some sort of history together. Other than that, the guy's got some strange tastes, but that's common for rich people."

"He's rich? Then why is he working here?"

"When I asked him one time, he said something about living life under a different atmosphere, whatever the hell that means. He's worked here for years and is a popular face with the female customers and those that know his background."

"Really? What kind of background does he have?" Molly asks curiously.

"You know of BTI Records right? Also known as Bon Ton Industries?"

Molly's eyes sparkle like ruby gems. "Who doesn't? It's one of the most successful record label companies in the world and is currently the only record label company in history to publish songs from intergalactic beings like Ning and Skun!"

"Right you are. Well, the point of bringing that up is…" The waiter yawns and points to Isaac. "That idiot over there, he's the son of the head CEO of BTI Records."

.. … ..

Aikka shuts the door behind him, glad to finally be home and be done for the day. He would've dropped to the floor instantly as he was so drained of energy, but if he did that he'd not want to get up for hours. Plus, there's Isaac's gifts he's still holding.

It's amazing how his knightly training and royal responsibilities seemed like a cakewalk compared to this.

During his shift at the café, it somehow went from dealing with Isaac to Molly suddenly barreling herself at them like a raging bullet. Apparently, someone told her about Isaac's family business and she expressed many emotions from excited, to thrilled, to downright furious that Aikka didn't tell her he knew someone of such status.

In his defense, he didn't think that sort of information was relevant, especially when it came to Isaac.

And then Isaac added insult to injury by proudly stating that the Nourasian also knows Ning and Skun personally, even before they went big. Aikka kicked him hard in the shins for that, enough to make him feel it for days. But the damage had been made.

In that moment, he was forced to realize how big of a fan Molly was. It was almost frightening. She couldn't stop bombarding him with questions about the Innans and his relationship with them and she spoke so fast that he wouldn't have been able to answer her if he tried to keep up.

For once, he was thankful Jordan was there, for he was able to calm Molly down and remind her that it was about time they should go. They paid for their food and left, but not without Molly exclaiming that they _will_ talk about it later tomorrow. When the two leave, Isaac had the gall to laugh at his misfortune. Aikka kicked him again and was pleased for the rest of his shift to see the pale blonde walk with a limp in his step.

The trip home was a chore, having to hold onto the gifts and drive at the same time without causing an accident. Because he so wanted to get home as soon as possible, he nearly forgot to order in a refill prescription and had to backtrack a few lanes to get to the local pharmacy.

And now, with everything done and out of the way, back in the welcoming comfort of his home, sleep sounded all too good.

"Aikka!" Finn springs to greet him home only to pause at the sight of the Nourasian looking like a mess, arms carrying a huge box and a large bouquet. The child covers his mouth to fight his snickers.

"Isaac?"

Aikka hangs his head with a sigh and nods.

"Well at least we get free deserts. Let's see what's inside!" Finn grabs the box and goes to open it.

"We already get free deserts."

"Not from France!"

Aikka shakes his head and follows him to the main room, but halts as something alerts his attention. Meanwhile Finn was on the carpet, opening the box to find smaller boxes compact neatly inside. When he opens one, he was greeted to rows of small bite sized cakes in different shapes, colors, and flavors. Petite fours.

"Neat!" The child eats one, savoring the chocolatey taste.

"What's all this?"

Finn looks up at what Aikka's referring to. Whoops, he got so distracted by the box of sweets that he forgot about that!

"Oh yeah, the packages arrived from Ning and Skun!"

Aikka figured as much, eying the colorfully designed boxes stacked high and towered over his head.

"There's some in there for me and Mom too! But yeah, most of them are for you."

The sight of all those boxes filled with clothes was intimidating.

"I have more than enough clothes already, even the ones they've sent last time," Aikka says. "Where am I going to put all this?"

"Weeelllll…" the boy starts, standing and going over to the Nourasian. "They were pretty upset that you weren't wearing them as much as they'd hoped, so now they're making it their mission to change your wardrobe completely. They always complain that the clothes you keep wearing makes you look boring and dull."

"Well I apologize if my taste in fashion doesn't suit theirs," he notes sarcastically.

"Actually I have to agree with them."

Aikka double takes in shock, looking hurt. "What?"

"Let's be honest here, you look like an outcast nerd and the only reason you're even wearing stuff like that is so people won't pay as much attention to you."

Aikka wanted to say that it's more than just to avoid attention from the humans, that he doesn't want the Crogs to find him, but held his tongue. Finn eyes him long enough to seem to understand though. He turns his head guiltily for a moment before turning to face him with more certainty.

"I get that you're scared. Of them. We humans are too, but-"

"I'm not afraid of them," Aikka corrects. "Rather… I'm afraid of the lengths they'll go should they find me here."

"I don't think they'll scavenge our entire planet if they somehow discover one Nourasian resides here."

If that Nourasian is a prince, then they most certainly will.

"And besides, you'll look cooler!" Finn flails to get his words across. "No matter what you wear it won't hide the fact that you're from Nourasia, so you should be proud of that and not care what others think! Those jerks know nothing and they can stuff it!"

It's hard to take the child seriously whenever his cheeks puff up adorably when he's mad, making Aikka want to laugh, but the child has made a good point. It's true that because he's not likable to the humans on Earth, he's been trying to blend with the background and not make any sort of contact with them.

When what he should really be doing is remind them that Nourasia started out as victims, just like Earth and many other planets, and circumstances forced them to be allies with the Crogs. He is the heir to the throne, therefore it is only right to show them the type of people Nourasians were and still are. It's the least he could do for his home planet while he's stuck here with no path to follow.

"I believe you are right Finn," he says finally. "I haven't been acting like my true self lately. It's time I change that."

The child beams and glomps the Nourasian on his back. The voice of Pamela calls him from the kitchen to have his late dinner and after eating, the three sort through the packages together. Then, after checking on G'dar, Aikka retires to his room to finally relax on his bed, homework ignored for another day. He didn't bother to change into something more comfortable or even remove his glasses and once he closes his eyes, they refuse to open for a long time.

And despite everything, the dreadful day was at least kind enough to allow him a dreamless sleep.

 **AN: Yes. Spirit is involved. Furter and Ondai as well. Who else will appear next? We shall see soon.**

 **Also LOL Isaac. I actually didn't plan this guy at the start (and when the idea of him did come up he had a minor role), but adding him filled the writer's block struggle I was having. Plus gays. That's a bonus.**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more soon~~**


End file.
